


Lemon Meringue

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Food Sex, Multi, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kara and Steph want is for Damian to be vocal during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Meringue

**Author's Note:**

> Older!Damian obviously. Lets say he’s anywhere between 18 and 23?

They’ve been repeating the same pattern for a good hour already. And it’s driving him _insane_.  
  


The two blonde vixens kneeling on either side of him are moaning softly with every bite into the piece of pie they’re holding up between them. Their fingers are dripping with meringue and lemon filling and the combination slowly slides down their wrists.  
  


At that point, he is always torn between where to look. Pink lips covered with pale meringue or the dollop of yellow filling about to drip down on his hips.  
  


The girls finish their meal (and act) by sucking each others fingers into their mouths. Long lashes fluttering shut as their tongues roll around slender fingers, the soft groans making his hands twitch against the headboard. He wants to touch them…either of them…both of them…but his hands are chained to the bed.  
  


All he can do it lie half propped up in the wide bed and be at the complete mercy of these two Sirens as they giggle and kiss playfully in front of him. He wants to snap at them to hurry up and clean him up because it feels sticky and uncomfortable. But he doesn’t trust his voice. He isn’t sure that his voice would ring with its usual confidence. He’s more afraid that he might moan or let out some other similar humiliating noise.  
  


Which come to think of it, was how he got into his situation in the first place.  
  


Twin pairs of blue eyes turned to regard him with lust and guarded amusement. One light and one dark but shining with the same emotions as they considered him.  
  


“Do you think we should help him out?” Kara purrs, her voice low and throaty. It makes Damian’s dick jerk and twitch against his abs.  
  


Stephanie notes the movement and the small drops of white and yellow dotting over his tanned skin. “Mmmm, maybe we should clean up first?” she suggests, her golden hair catching the light as the tilts her head slightly. Considering the situation and asking Kara for her opinion all in one motion.  
  


Supergirl simply nods, lips parting as she leans down to lick clean the small patch of the tart lemon filling situated a few inches left of his straining erection. Damian bites down on his lip, breathing heavily through his nostrils as the meta drags her tongue against his skin.  
  


He wants to open his mouth and bark that he really hates it when they tease him but that would come out as a series of groans. He lets go off his lower lip and bites down on his tongue when Stephanie begins to lap at the series of small drops of white cream dotting his abs.  
  


The both of them are focusing around the area that most wants their attention but never the hard flesh itself.  
  


And all he has to do to get them to focus on him, would be to “let some noise out”, to use their words. His hips jerk up automatically as Stephanie’s tongue comes close to his straining flesh. That makes something inside him snap.  
  


“Enough with your teasing.” He pants out, not caring a whit about how much desperation is bleeding into his tone. “Get on with it already.”  
  


Damian’s ready to praise every deity that he can name when both of the blondes give him a smirk and moves as one towards his cock. He holds his breath when they are close enough that he can feel their every breath on his hot flesh.  
  


“Oh wait!”  
  


He growls as Stephanie suddenly darts back. But his objections die a quick death when she reveals the contents of her hand. She gave Damian a wicked grin that made the rest of his growl turn into a choked noise.  She tightly clutches the pie in her hand, letting the creamy dessert trickle down onto Damian’s cock.  
  


And then she _slathers_ it all over his erection, Kara’s hand joining in to help. His dick is a sticky _mess_ by the time the girl’s finish. A sticky, _twitching_ mess that jerks slightly in Stephanie’s hand as she holds him in place.  
  


A groan tears itself out of his mouth as their tongues lap around the tip of his cock, running over the flares head as though they were eating ice cream. He bites down on his tongue, staring at the sight of Kara and Steph half kissing and half blowing him.  
  


Their tongues are dancing over each other and the head of his cock before they move in different directions. Kara remains near the top, fingers smearing more of the lemon filing on him before she sucks the tip of his dick into her mouth. Stephanie however, moves down. Her tongue licking at his cock in small teasing strokes as her fingers rub meringue into his public hair.  
  


And Damian decides to _screw_ his rule of keeping quiet during sex.


End file.
